Vuelve a mi lado
by L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK
Summary: Maka recibe una beca para una escuela en Corea y por una discusión con soul ella se va de death scity pero en su nueva escuela nada es lo que aparenta y sus amigos van a rescatarla de ese horrible colegio ( es un SXM ;3 )


**Yamitsu-ok fic nuevo. Tardaremos en actualizar por problemas pero ahí va….disfrutenlo-**

**Yamotso-¡HAI**

En un lugar bastante extraño, lleno de personas cargando rocas,con las ropas rotas, en un lugar lleno de cadáveres y cráneos humanos por doquier, se hallaba una chica sentada en un trono hecho de esqueletos, era una chica de cabello rojo con ojos verdes olivo, con una sonrisa sadica, un vestido rojo con detalles negros, cuerpo escultural y con las piernas cruzadas

¿?-¡TSENRU!- LLAMA a su sirvienta personal quien era una chica de cabello morado, ojos dorados, totalmente plana, con un vestido verde englobado

Tsenru-ll….ll….llamo usted, shimeru –chan?-pregunto tímidamente y sonrojada

Shimeru-traeme la lista…-ordeno seria y viéndola a los ojos

Tsenru-h…h..hai-la chica salió corriendo y regreso con un pergamino dorado entregándoselo

Shimeru-a ver…..esta chica, es…. Elizabeth Thompson, cuéntame sobre ella

Tsenru-según las ultimas investigaciones que realice, es un arma, mejor dicho una pistola, tiene una hermanita de 16 años, ella tiene 17 y además….

Shimeru-no me sirve, la siguiente….

Tsenru-a….hai, es…. Tsubaki nakatsukasa, ella tiene 17 años, es timida, bien desarrollada y muy amable, quiere mucho a a su técnico y a sus amigos, es un arma, un sable demoniaco pero también puede transformarse en varias armas tipo ninja-

Shimeru-no me sirve, la siguiente…

Tsenru-a..hai, kim dielh ella es una bruja, bruja de los mapaches, su arma es una chica, a pesar de ser bruja es alumna del shibusen y…

Shimeru-no me sirve…

Tsenru-pero….es una bruja además…

Shimeru-¡DIJE QUE NO!,¡NO ENTIENDES!-GRITO DANDOLE UN LATIGAZO A SU SIRVIENTA EN LA PIERNA

Tsenru-h…h…hai, gomenasai

Shimeru-la siguiente…

Tsenru-es la señorita maka albarn, es una de las mejores técnicas en el shibusen, venció al kishin asura y convirtió a su arma en una death scyte, tiene el poder de percibir almas y…

Shimeru-ya escuche suficiente, quiero….a maka albarn

Tsenru-a la orden su alteza…-*hace una reverencia*

*en death scity*

Maka-¡SOUL ERES UN IDIOTA!-en el departamento de maka albarn y soul eater no se hacían esperar los gritos y este era un día de esos, los 2 chicos peleaban por la razón de que el alvino se había levantado tarde y se les hacia tarde para ir al shibusen, la rubia le había dado un maka-chop y ahí comenzaron los gritos

Soul-¡DEJA DE ESTARME GOLPEANDO, LUNATICA!

Maka-¡PUES PARA QUE TE LEVANTAS TAN TARDE, IDIOTA!

soul-¡NERD!

Maka-¡IRRESPONSABLE!

Soul-¡RATON DE BIBLIOTECA!

Maka-¡DESEREBRADO!

Soul-¡PLANA!

Maka-¡MAKA-CHOP!-

*UNA HORA MAS TARDE EN EL SHIBUSEN*

Stein-buenos días mocosos el día de hoy vamos a…

Alumnos-diseccionar

Stein-a si es, hoy diseccionaremos un dodo

Kim-*levantando la mano* disculpe profesor stein, pero…¿Qué no los dodos estaban extintos?

Stein-sip, pero este es el ultimo eslabón

Alumnos-¡QUIERE DECIR QUE DISECCIONAREMOS A EL ULTIMO DODO DEL MUNDO!

Tsubaki-*suspiro* siempre es igual….¿he?, maka-chan, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto a su amiga la rubia de orbes jade

Maka-si, ¿Por qué preguntas tsubaki?

Tsubaki-te noto distraída, ¿volviste a pelearte con soul-kun?

Liz-¡JA!, como si no lo supieras tsubaki-dijo la mayor de las pistolas

Tsubaki-¿Por qué pelearon?

Maka-porque el imbécil de soul se levanto media hora tarde, se debía levantar a las 7:00 y se levanto a las 7:30-

Liz-pero solo fue media hora de retardo además si llegaron a tiempo-

Tsubaki-maka-chan, creo q tu y soul-kun deberían arreglar las cosas.

Maka-supongo que tienes razón-la rubia se levanto de su asiento junto de liz y tsubaki y fue a sentarse junto a su arma

Soul-maka, yo….

Maka-lo siento-se le adelanto a decir

Soul-no, yo lo siento, debí levantarme a la hora de siempre y no debí de haberte llamado plana

Maka-no te preocupes yo lamento haberte dado tantos maka-chops-

Soul-entonces, ¿las paces?

Maka-las paces- dijo sonriendo lo que causo que el corazón del alvino latiese a 1000 x hora

Stein-evans y albarn, presten atención a la clase-dijo lanzándoles un bisturí

Maka-si profesor stein-

Cuando por el salón entro corriendo marie a toda velocidad, tropezó con la puerta del salón y cayo boca abajo

Marie-¡MALDITA PUERTA!-grito y rompió la puerta de una patada, stein la miro con una gotita en la sien

Stein-e….¿que se te ofrece marie?

Marie-a….¡ A SI, MAKA-CHAN, SHINIGAMI-SAMA QUIERE VERTE!-

Maka-a…está bien, vámonos soul

Marie-am… es solo a ti maka-chan

Maka-¿solo a mi?

Marie.-si, te busca una mujer llamada tsenru

Maka-¿tsenru?

Marie.-dice algo sobre una beca-

Maka/soul-¿¡UNA BECA!?

Marie-si, vamos maka-chan

Maka-hai-

La rubia se fue junto con marie hacia el death room donde se encontraba shinigami-sama junto con tsenru

Marie-aquí esta maka-

Tsenru.a…hola pequeña, soy tsenru kurosabi, subdirectora del colegio minstret omirekki

Maka-¿y…..

Tsenru-la directora me a mandado con una beca para ti-

Maka-´¿para mi?, debe de estar bromeando

Tsenru-noop, minstret omirekki es una de las escuelas más caras y prestigiosas de toda corea…

Maka-¿corea?

Tsenru-sip, corea, felicidades maka-chan tienes una beca para una escuela privada en corea-

Marie-tienes mucha suerte maka-chan

Maka-yo…no sé si quiero ir-

Tsenru-no importa, tienes tiempo para pensártelo, mañana vendré a saber tu respuesta, aunque puedes llamarme a este numero-le dijo entregándole un papel con un numero telefónico

Maka-si, gracias-dijo con voz triste

*más tarde*

Liz-¿y qué te dijo la tal tsenru?

Maka-a…no, nada importante-

Tsubaki-¿segura maka-chan?

Maka-hai, etto…¿Qué dirían si recibiera una beca en una escuela privada en corea?

Liz-¡TE ENCERRARIA PARA QUE NO VAYAS!

Tsubaki-¡LIZ-CHAN!, en ese caso tendrías q preguntárselo a soul-kun ya que el es tu arma y viven juntos, el es el mas indicado para responderte-

Liz-sigo con la idea de encerrarte-

Chrona-m..m..maka, ¿te iras a otro colegio?-

Maka-no he dicho que si aun, solo que es la escuela mas prestigiosa de todo corea-

Patty-¡NOOOO, NO TE VAYAS MAKA!-grito con lagrimillas en los ojos

Maka-aun no se, la respuesta de soul será la clave para irme-

Pero lo que la rubia no contaba es que una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos dorados había escuchado la conversación y para su desgracia esa chica era la presidenta del club de admiradoras de soul

¿?-ajajjajajaja a si que Albarn se ira a corea, y Soul-kun estará solito, yeeey!-celebro la chica

*mientras tanto dentro el shibusen*

B*s-¿enserio te golpeo por levantarte tarde?, ajajjaja-se burlo el peliazul después de escuchar el relato de lo que paso en la mañana

Soul-debiste verla, se puso como loca-dijo el chico sonriendo de lado

Kid-para haber pasado aquello te vez muy feliz-

Soul-es que… me da risa cuando se enoja-

B*s-oooo soul eso es masoquismo-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

Kid-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el estúpido asimétrico-

B*s-ya vez rayitas esta de…¡HEY!, ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ESTUPIDO?!-

Kid-¿¡Y TU A QUIEN LLAMAS RAYITAS!?-se quejo el shinigami

B*s-¡PUES A TI, ASIMETRICO!-

Kid-*en un rincón*-soy un cerdo asimétrico…no merezco vivir-

Y mientras esos 2 tenían su "pelea", la malvada pelirroja se acerco al alvino

¿?-hoola soul-saludo la chica

Soul-a…hola…am….¿riku?

¿?-se pronuncia Ritsu pero me alegra que mas o menos te sepas mi nombre y dime una cosa…de casualidad maka-chan se ira del shibusen?-pregunto con tono inocente

Soul-claro que no, ella no se iría sin decirme primero, somos compañeros y nos contamos todo-

Ritsu-jajajaja pues creo que ya no serán mas compañeros, porque escuche de una fuente muy confiable que ella se ira a una escuela en corea-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Soul-no.. ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

Ritsu-jajajajja eso es lo mejor, escuche a maka hablándolo con tsubaki, liz, patty y chrona, yo creo que confía mucho mas en ellas que en ti, ¿y a si dices que es tu compañera?-

El alvino salió corriendo dejando a la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

*después de clases*

Maka-saben… no e visto a soul desde la hora del descanso-le dijo la rubia a sus amigas

Tsubaki-se debió de saltar las clases, tal vez ya este en su departamento-dijo la pelinegra dulcemente

Liz-si,si,si,¡VAYAMOS DE COMPRAS!-grito entusiasmada jalando de la mano a las demás

*4 horas después*

La rubia regreso a su departamento y al abrir la puerta vio a su compañero sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida

Maka-hola soul-saludo ella dejando unas bolsas en el piso y sentándose junto a el

Soul-donde estabas?-pregunto fríamente sorprendiendo a la rubia

Maka- Salí de compras con las chicas-dijo nerviosa

Soul- así que confías mas en ellas que en mi-le dijo enojado

Maka-¿de qué carajos hablas?-

Soul-¿¡ES VERDAD QUE TE VAS DE DEATH SCITY?!-la rubia lo miro sorprendida, como se había enterado, ¿le habrán dicho las chicas?, no, ellas no pudieron, estuvieron con ella todo el día y ninguna se lo pudo haberlo dicho

Maka-¿c..c..como lo sabes?-

Soul-eso no importa, puedes irte, con razón la profesora Marie dijo algo de una beca, pues que esperas haz tu maleta-dijo desviando la mirada

Maka-¿quieres que yo me vaya?-

Soul-haz lo que quieras, no me importa- dijo apretando los puños enojado

Maka-ya veo….-dijo con la voz temblorosa-pues si, si ya no quieres que yo este aquí pues me iré, esta es mi oportunidad de triunfar y no la dejare escapar por ti-la rubia se fue enojada a su habitación azotando la puerta

Soul-por mi esta bien-dijo el chico pero después se cubrió la boca y cerro los ojos tratando de no llorar, si en su vida totalmente cool jamás había llorado pero porque le dolía tanto la idea de que maka se fuera tan lejos de death city

MAKA POV

Tonta que fui al creer que el sentía algo por mi, tonta que fui al creer que tal evz el hubiera dicho "no maka no te vayas, te amo", ja como si eso llegara a pasar…. Hice mi maleta y saque el numero de tsenru….

Tsenru-¿hola….?-

Maka-tsenru-san, acepto la oferta….-

Tsenru- excelente te espero en corea, toma el primer vuelo mañana-

Maka-hai….-

Tsenru-a la directora le encantara verte aquí…..-

Maka-es espero….hasta mañana-

Luego de colgar la llamada con tsenru-sensei le marque a tsubaki para decirle que si me iba a ir

Tsubaki-¿hola?...

Maka-tsubaki-chan, me voy a corea mañana-

Tsubaki-¿¡PORQUE?!-

Maka-tome la decisión de hacerlo….-

Tsubaki-le avisare a los demás….

Maka-bien…tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana, adiós tsubaki…-

Me acoste a dormir con mis maletas a un lado mio….ya tengo todo listo para mañana….

*al dia siguiente*

Me levante a las 8:00 am, mi vuelo a corea era a las 9:30, Sali de mi alcoba y vi la de soul la cual estaba cerrada, estuve tentada de tocar a su puerta y decirle "soul, estoy a punto de irme pero puedes detenerme si quieres ah y algo mas, te amo", me comí una manzana y Salí del departamento con mis maletas en mano, adiós soul…..

Normal pov

La rubia llego al aeropuerto y al llegar vio a: Spirit, Marie, Stein, Sid, Nygus, Kim, Jaqueline, Kid, Chrona, Tsubaki, Blair, B*s, Patty, y Liz , quienes fueron a despedirse de ella, estaba tan feliz con ellos pero era obvio que a la persona que ella ansiaba ver. No se encontraba presente

Spirit-¡MAKITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, NO TE VAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, PAPÁ TE VA A EXTRAÑAR MUCHISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMO!,-chillo el pelirrojo abrazando a su hija

Maka-papá voy a irme….es mi decisión._

Spirit-lo siento hija….-

Maka-no importa….

Spirit-¿y el imbécil de soul?-

Maka-el no vendrá….-

Liz-¡¿Qué?! Ese idiota me las va a pagar-

Maka- cálmate liz, no vale la pena…-

Tsubaki-no estés triste maka-chan,-

Maka-no, no estoy triste jeje

Kim-bueno en vista de que maka se va, hemos decidido traerte unos regalos-

Maka-hay chicos no debieron molestarse-

Jaqueline-no es molestia maka-chan-

Blair-¡NYA!, maka-chan. Blair escogió esto especialmente para ti!-*le extiende una bolsa rosa de flores amarillas*

Maka-a gracias…-*abre el regalo*-¿¡ghaaaaaaaaaaaa?!-El regalo de Blair era un vestido muy corto, straple de color negro

Kim/jaqueline-este es nuestro-*le dan una bolsa naranja*

Maka-*lo abre*-owww que lindo-*era un collar de perlas y un brazalete de perlas*-gracias chicas…-

Liz/patty-¡de nuestra parte!-*le dan una bolsa amarilla con puntos cafés de jirafas*

Maka-*lo abre*-jejeje gracias ….-*el regalo era una jirafa de peluche y una blusa de tirantes morada con el dibujo de una mariposa azul con piedras brillantes*

Marie/stein-¡NUESTRO!-*le extienden una caja roja con listón morado*

Maka-¡wow!, gracias marie-sensei y stein-sensei, es el libro que yo quería-*sonríe**era el libro de el retrato de Dorian Gray, de Oscar Wilde*

Nygus/Sid-este es de parte de los 2 también-*le dan una bolsa café*

Maka-oh….gracias-*era una caja llena de plumas de colores brillantes y un cuaderno rojo con brillos*

Kid-este es mio, maka, que tengas un viaje simétrico-*le da una bolsa negra*

Maka-a jeje gracias-*era una manta llena de números 8*-supongo….jeje-

B*s-¡ESTE ES DE TU GRAN DIOS!-*le da una bolsa azul*

Maka-a….¿gracias?-*era una foto de B*s autografiado por el mismo ¬¬ *

Tsubaki-este es mio…ojala y te guste-*le extiende un paquete con envoltorio naranja*

Maka-tsu-tsubaki….gracias-*la abraza**el regalo era una foto de ella con todos sus amigos*

Chrona-este….es….es….es mío-*le da una bolsa morada de puntos verdes*

Ragnarock-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Chrona-y de ragnarock –

Maka-*lo abre*-hay chrona,…..gracias….ah….y gracias ragnarock-*el regalo era un peluche de conejito con un lazo rojo*

Spirit-este es mío, hija-*le da una caja azul eléctrico*

Maka-ah…pa-papá, GRACIAS!-*era un celular blanco con detalles verdes, muy moderno*

Spirit-es para que nos llames cualquier cosa que pase…-

Maka-muchas gracias…-

*el el departamento*

Soul pov

Me levante con mucho cansancio y me sorprendí al no oír ruido, Salí al pasillo y vi la puerta de maka cerrada, ¿ya se habrá levantado?, toque a su puerta pero no hubo respuesta a si que la abrí y vi su cama tendida, la ropa de su armario ya no estaba y había una nota en el colchón, la cual decía…

_Querido soul…._

_Si lees esto es porque ya me fui a corea, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, a si que acepte la beca y me fui de death scity, no quería que te enteraras en la mañana porque, bueno no te intereso, y me fui…quizás este sea el adiós definitivo pero el hecho de que ya no este no quiere decir que dejes tu sueño de ser una death scyte, acepta la primera petición de alguna chica y olvídate de mi, pro cierto…..te amo soul, te amo con toda mi alma, sabes….es difícil para mi escribirte esta carta, pero te amo como no tienes idea…..adios….._

_Con amor: Maka_

No….no…ella….se fue….por-por mi culpa, ¡MIERDA!, y encima….me confiesa que me ama cuando…..yo también la amo…..debo impedirlo debo impedir que se vaya de death scity, salgo de su cuarto, tomo las llaves de la moto y conduzco hacia el aeropuerto, al llegar estacione la moto donde sea y baje corriendo, entre al aeropuerto y vi a mucha gente pero no vi a maka, corrí hasta que me encontré con Tsubaki y Liz

Soul-¿Dónde esta maka?-

Liz-¿no es obvio?...esta a punto de abordar e irse lejos por TU culpa-

Soul-joder…..-

Salí corriendo y me acerque a una ventana, me asome y la vi subiendo al avión, tenia la mirada triste y tenia su maleta en sus manos, grite para que me viera y funciono, ella me volteo a ver pero solo desvió la mirada y se trepo al avión, lo ultimo que vi fue el avión despegando, había perdido lo que mas amaba en el mundo, había perdido lo mas importante para mi….había perdido a maka….

**Yamitsu-chan. Chan, chan fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu drama D:**

**Yamotso-dejen review onegaiiii**

**y/y-¡HIGURASHIS FUERA!**


End file.
